


Your Kiss is on my List

by mariposaroja



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mike Ross is an idiot, Misunderstandings, office kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: Really, it had been a simple misunderstanding.Or at least, that was what Mike had to convince himself of, so that he might not die on the spot out of complete and utter shame. And that was one hell of a might. In fact, he was currently trying to figure out the most direct way out of this goddamn building and to the airport so that he could re-establish his life under an alias in an entirely different country- nay, continent. The South Pacific sounded quite appealing, he thought.





	Your Kiss is on my List

Really, it had been a simple misunderstanding.

A simple misunderstanding that could have been made by anyone in the world…

Or at least, that was what Mike had to convince himself of, so that he might not die on the spot out of complete and utter shame. And that was one hell of a _might_. In fact, he was currently trying to figure out the most direct way out of this goddamn building and to the airport so that he could re-establish his life under an alias in an entirely different country- nay, continent. The South Pacific sounded quite appealing, he thought.

The funny thing was that, when the night had begun, Mike had absolutely no reason to suspect that it would be different to any other run of the mill late evening at the office. As was the norm, they had taken up residence in Harvey’s office, with the older man sat on the couch while Mike surrounded himself with “voluntary” (meaning: give us what we want or else we’re going to slap you with a motion and costs) discovery documentation on the floor. When their pizzas had arrived, however, Mike had made his boss push over so that they could spread the boxes out on the coffee table. It, bizarrely, was not the first time he’d been forced to use a coaster for his can of Red Bull.

No, none of that had been any way out of the ordinary, not even Mike pulling out a bag of candy for dessert. So, clearly, it baffled him as to how it could have gone so spectacularly wrong.

“Oh god,” Mike groaned a he trawled through yet another set of medical records, “please, no more.” Rueing the day he was born, he pulled out another coloured tab and stuck it to the page with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

“You have got to be kidding me. Another one?”

“Unfortunately, I’m not.”

Harvey, who looked close to having an aneurism, pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is complete bullshit. I can’t believe Jessica landed _me_ with this train wreck of a case. I mean, I thought that there was some kind of screening process from pro-bono cases so this didn’t happen.”

“There’s _meant_ to be.”

“Yeah, well obviously not. This is farcical. If a Plaintiff lies to his own lawyers then what judge is going to believe that he’s got a bona fide case? I definitely wouldn’t.”

Mike’s mouth twitched. “Good thing you’re not then.”

Met with only a scathing look, Harvey pointedly ignored that comment. “This is Pearson Hardman, not some ‘have you been involved in an accident that wasn’t your fault?’ infomercial,” the senior partner fumed and his associate couldn’t help but laugh at how his face contorted. “What am I even doing here? This is way above my pay grade.”

“You thought it might be best to have two sets of eyes when we realised that our client is either trying to cheat the system or must have broken fifteen mirrors as a child.”

“Doesn’t sound like me. And I do not believe in coincidences.”

“I thought that was the Labour Court?”

“Yeah, well they’ve got the right idea,” Harvey grumbled, taking another swig of his scotch (pizza and scotch, who does that?), “I’m going to have to try to settle this case or we’re going to get nothing.”

“And the catch 22 is that they won’t even contemplate settling while discovery is still outstanding and once they actually get their hands on the records there’s no way in hell that they’re going to offer a penny.”

Unfortunately, yes. God, he felt a stress headache coming on.

“I mean,” Mike continued after a moment, “is it really the end of the world if this case gets thrown out? I’m sure the revenue from his past… _six_ accidents will keep him going,” the corner of his mouth tugged upwards and he pointed to another doctor’s entry, _tab, tab, tab_ … “he was involved in a trip and fall on the exact same day two years before, gotta love consistency.”

That didn’t impress Harvey in the slightest. “I guess that makes it easier not to get your dates mixed up. Gotta admire his forward thinking…”

Harvey had been right; this case was a complete farce. And it was looking like they were going to have to pass the file on as, ironically, they couldn’t participate in what was effectively a fraud. Mike was just flicking through the last of the records, Harvey just sitting there nursing his scotch as he had clearly abandoned hope completely when everything went spectacularly wrong.

“Mike?”

“Uh huh?”

“Can I have a kiss, please?”

The booklet he had been holding all but fell from Mike’s grasp, eyes practically bulging out of his head as Harvey’s request registered with him. Sure that his ears had been deceiving him, he turned to face his boss in shock. “A kiss?”

Although one of Harvey’s brows raised in what appeared to be amusement, he didn’t seem too deterred. “If you don’t mind.”

He could remember being this confused a couple of times before, but he had also invariably been stoned at the time. This was new territory altogether, along with sexual harassment at work, no less, and Mike found himself floundering like an idiot as he wondered what he should do.

Sure, Harvey was an undeniably attractive man and, when he was in the right mood, he had to admit that he had wondered what it would be like to kiss (and possibly more). Under completely different circumstances, of course. But this brazen request, right there in the office of all places, left him reeling.

“Earth to Mike?” the other man frowned after a minute or two of Mike opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

Wow, Harvey really was serious about this. Of that there was little doubt. And sure, it was a little unconventional and probably a very, very bad idea but, against his better judgement, Mike found himself leaning in until his lips were finally pressed against Harvey’s. Heart hammering away in his chest, he heard the other man’s breath hitch just before his hand found its way to the back of Mike’s neck, lips softly parting as he escalated the kiss from chaste to… not so much.

Not entirely unexpectedly, Mike found himself enjoying every second of it, so much so that he couldn’t help but grab a fistful of the other man’s hair until, both struggling for breath, Harvey finally pulled away. He seemed both dazed and amused.

“You know,” Harvey laughed, admiring how debauched his associate now looked with his hair sticking up in different directions and lips swollen, “I kinda meant the candy but thanks anyway?”

Mike would swear that, at that very moment, his soul departed his body.

Almost robotically, his gaze turned to his other side to take in the half-empty bag of Hershey chocolates lying unassumingly there beside him, seconds away from bursting into tears. Panic engulfed him, and it was looking increasingly likely that his pizza was going to make a reappearance at any second.

“Mike?”

“I’m just… going to go jump out the window, be right back.”

True to his word, he even started to get up before Harvey quickly stopped him. “Kid, that has to be the best thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I just-“ his expression broke completely and Mike wanted to smack that smug look off his face. “As far as misunderstandings go, that was a _tour de force_.”

And that made him want to kill himself less because…? “Yeah, that really is a _great_ comfort.”

Half expecting his boss to burst into hysterical laughter, he was once again taken completely by surprise when, frowning, Harvey reached out and brushed his thumb against the back of his associate’s hand. “If you did that strictly because you had this extremely misguided thought that I was asking you to, we can completely forget about this. I promise.”

“…or…?”

“ _Or_ ,” Harvey nodded, trademark smirk morphing into more of a genuine smile, “we could do that again. If you want.”

“S-seriously?”

“Yeah, well it’s a damn sight better than completing that discovery, that’s for sure.”

Mike didn’t exactly need to be asked twice, and it was only partly because of his mortal embarrassment. Soon, they were kissing again and- okay- making out with Harvey was much, much better than dealing with a voluntary discovery request. And, if his reaction was anything to go by, Harvey was very much in agreement.

Maybe, just maybe, sometimes misunderstandings weren’t so bad…


End file.
